User blog:Uncle12/Koko's Squad vs Ghost Recon
Hello friends and fellow writers. I am Uncle12 and I hope to write battles to the best of my abilities. Koko's Squad- A group of bodyguards from around the world, hired to protect Koko Hekmatyar wherever she does business. VS Ghost Recon- An elite team of U.S. army special forces operators, outfitted with advanced technology to combat any threat to the U.S. and her interests. WHO... IS... DEADLIEST? The Combatants Koko's Squad Koko's Squad is an international team of bodyguards who support and protect Koko Hekmatyar in her arms dealings around the world. They usually accompany her at all times and stay together for mutual protection due to the highly dangerous nature of Koko's work. Practically all of them are ex-military and bring together an eclectic blend of talents and skills. Cross-trained in a variety of firearms, the squad has the support of HCLI in order to freely choose whatever they wish or need to equip themselves with. Although directed by Koko, the squad is capable of operating independently either in pairs or in small teams. They are largely an easygoing group, but are prepared to kill when necessary. When Koko unleashes them, the squad has exhibited an tendency to relish the prospect of being turned loose, taking on a predatory nature. Ghost Recon Ghost Recon is a four-man team, call-sign is "Hunter", comprising of Ghost Lead Captain Cedric Ferguson, Staff Sergeant John Kozak, Master Sergeant Robert "Pepper" Bonifacio, and Sergeant First Class Jimmy "30K" Ellison. When on missions, they are under supervision of Scott Mitchell. Weapons Knifes USN MK3 Mod 0 The Ontario Mark 3 Navy (MKIII) is the standard knife for the US Navy and Navy SEALs. The Mark 3 features a 61⁄2" 440 stainless steel blade. It has a saw tooth back and a black oxide finish, with high impact plastic handle and sheath. People have found many uses for this knife, including using the butt as a hammer and the blade as a prybar- uses that void the warranty and may cause personal harm. The blade is said to hold a great edge and be very durable, and if taken care of properly, this knife can last a lifetime. Valmet and Ghost Recon will use this knife. Pistols SIG Sauer P220 The SIG Sauer P220 features a family of pistols based upon the design of the P220. The pistols of this series are semi-automatic and fires the 9x19 Parabellum, .45 ACP, and .30 Luger. The series is currently manufactured by Sauer & Sohn and is released from Eckernförde, Germany. The weapon is recoil operated and has a magazine capacity of 7, 9 ,or 10 rounds. There is also a version which uses a double-stack magazine capable of holding 15, 16, 17, or 20 rounds. The pistol was designed to replace the ex-Swiss standard firearm, the SIG P210. Currently, the pistol family is being used by 18 different countries, in dozens of different military and law-enforcement departments. The weapons series has been in service since 1975. The majority of Koko's squad, excluding Jonah, will use this pistol. Browning Hi-Power The Browning Hi-Power is a single-action, 9 mm semi-automatic handgun. Jonah uses this pistol. FN Five-Seven The FN Five-seven, trademarked as the Five-seven, is a semi-automatic pistol designed and manufactured by FN Herstal in Belgium. The pistol is named for its 5.7-mm(.224 in) bullet diameter, and the trademark capitalization style is intended to emphasize the manufacturer's initials—FN. Uncle12's Edge Between the SIG and Five Seven, I'd say they were even. The SIG has a higher muzzle velocity and bigger caliber round but is heavier and has a slightly lower range when compared to the Five Seven. Between the Five Seven and the Browning, the Five Seven is superior for its higher muzzle velocity and weighs less. Submachine Guns Heckler & Koch MP5 The Heckler and Koch MP5 is a submachine gun chambered for the 9mm round. Since the 1960s, the weapon has been popular around the world and is currently a popular weapon used by law-enforcement agencies, special forces groups, and terrorists. Through the success of the G3 battle rifle, the MP5 war created and the design of the submachine gun was based upon the rifle. The weapon was immediately was adopted by 40 countries several years after it was manufactured and by numerous law enforcement and security organizations. The rate of fire, accuracy, and light-weight of the gun was what made it successful. Their are currently 22 variants of the MP5, the two most popular being the MP5A4 and the MP5K. Valmet will use this when appropriate. TDI KRISS Vector The TDI KRISS Vector is a family of submachine guns that utilize asymmetrical recoil and in-line design to reduce recoil and muzzle climb. Uncle12's Edge The Vector is the winner here due to its higher rate of fire and larger caliber, despite losing out on range. Assault Rifles Adaptive Combat Rifle The Adaptive Combat Rifle (ACR) is the production name for an updated version of the Masada Adaptive Combat Weapon . System. It is an assault rifle platform designed by Magpul Industries of Erie, Colorado. Koko's Squad uses the Magpul Masada variant while Ghost Recon uses the Remington ACR variant. Uncle12's Edge I was unable to find any difference between the Magpul Masada variant and the Remington ACR variant other then the fact that the Magpul is older. So I'm calling it even. Machine Guns FN Minimi The Fabrique Nationale Minimi short for "Mini Mitrailleuse" (French: mini machine gun), is a Belgian 5.56mm NATO light machine gun designed as a squad-level fire support weapon. A variant of the weapon is used by the United States Armed Forces under the designation M249 Squad Automatic Weapon. The weapon has a rate of fire of 700-1150 rounds per minute depending on model and a range of up to about a kilometer. The weapon is fed from 200-round linked ammuntion belts or, in an emergency, 30-round STANAG magazine. This is Valmet's primary weapon. LSAT The LSAT light machine gun, of the LSAT (Lightweight Small Arms Technologies) program, is a developmental, powerful light machine gun. The purpose of the program was to develop a lighter, yet very reliable LMG. The program was initiated in 2004, when the Joint Service Small Arms Program (JSSAP) challenged the American defence industry to develop a lighter small arms and also design lighter ammunition. The LMG provides a major reduction in weight over legacy weapons, as well as improvements in other areas, such as controllability and reliability. As of 2008, it has two configurations, one that fires cased telescoped ammunition, and one that fires caseless ammunition. After further research and development into both technologies and the platforms that fire them, one of the two variants shall be chosen for production. Uncle12's Edge The FN Minimi is superior because it weighs less, has a higher rate of fire and can carry more rounds. Sniper Rifles ' Remington Model 700PSS' The Remington Model 700 is an American bolt-action sniper rifle produced by Remington Arms. This is Lehm's primary weapon. Blaser R93 Tactical The Blaser LRS 2 and Blaser Tactical 2 are German sniper rifles, used by German and Dutch police forces as well as the Australian military and special police units. The rifles are manufactured by the German fire arms manufacturer Blaser. The LRS 2 and Tactical 2 rifles are straight-pull bolt-action take down sniper rifles. The straight-pull action design was introduced in the Blaser R93 hunting rifle line. These actions allows for faster follow-up shots compared to traditional turn bolt actions. The rifles are designed to fire small groups (sub 0.25 MOA) with factory match ammunition. The LRS 2 (Long Range Sporter 2) version, comes chambered in .223 Remington, 6mm Norma BR, 6.5x55mm, .308 Winchester and .300 Winchester Magnum. An uncommon part of its design is that it is a straight-pull bolt-action rather than a turn-bolt, which allows for much faster follow-up shots. The 14 lug radial collett ensures the centering of the cartridge when fed into the chamber assisting in its accuracy. Barrel changes by an experienced person can take place in under 60 seconds. (Taken from Wikipedia.) This is Lutz's primary weapon. Remington MSR The Remington MSR is a military bolt-action sniper rifle built by Remington Arms. Uncle12's Edge The MSR is superior when compared to the Remington because of its superior range and larger round capacity. Against the Blaser, the MSR wins again due to its round capacity. Explosives M67 Grenade The M67 fragmentation grenade is the current standard issue hand grenade for the United States and other military forces worldwide. The grenade was first issued in the 1970s, replacing the M26 and M61 grenades used during the Vietnam War. The grenade is activated by pulling the safety pin and then throwing the grenade. Pulling the pin releases the safety lever or "spoon", however, the spoon should be held in place by the users hand until the grenade is thrown, at which point the spoon releases, activating the fuse. Both sides will use the weapon. Ghost Recon's Equipment Optical camouflage Optical camouflage is an advanced technology used by The Ghosts and Bodark. It cloaks the individual, rendering them nearly invisible. The camouflage is available on uniforms or in a unique cloak. The optical camouflage disengages with sudden movements, such as firing a weapon. The system is voice-activated, and is formed by metamaterials. Magnetic sensor Magnetic sensors are thrown objects which can detect people, including through objects. They are used by Ghost Recon operators to gain a tactical advantage. X-Factors Koko's Squad vs Ghost Recon Teamwork: Which team works together the best? Training: Who has superior training and how will it effect the group's success? Brutality: Which team is willing to go the extra mile to kill their enemies in rather unpleasant ways? Experience; Which team has fought tougher enemies before? Uncle12's X-Factors Teamwork: I'm going to give this one to Ghost Recon. The team is excellent at communication, especially when taking out multiple targets at the same time. Training:I'd say Koko's Squad wins this one due to the fact their member comprise of people from multiple militaries and backgrounds, so they each have something different to bring to the table. While Ghost Recon is U.S. Army special forces, they're just from the U.S. and don't have members from China or Finland. Brutality: Koko's Squad wins again, as I've seen that the Squad is more then willing to turn their weapons on people at the drop of a hat. Such as the Balkan Dragons or the mafia in Egypt. Valmet has also taken on an entire facility full of Chinese PMCs with only a knife and she doesn't even blink. Experience: Ghost Recon takes the cake here. Even though both teams have fought militias, PMCs and insurgents, Ghost Recon's enemies were tougher. Ghost Recon has fought helicopters, tanks and Bodark who had technology the rivaled theirs. Notes 1.Since Koko's Squad outnumber Ghost Recon 2 to 1, Ghost Recon will be allowed some of their advanced equipment to even the odds. 2.The battle will take place after the event of Ghost Recon: Future Soldier and during Jormungand's second season. 3. Voting ends on August 21st. Battle To be writen Category:Blog posts